The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, such as a bipolar semiconductor memory device.
In general, when testing a completed semiconductor device, it is desirable to conduct the test under adverse conditions. For example, a test for a semiconductor device could be carried out at a high temperature. However, when considering the fluctuation characteristics of the internal elements within the semiconductor device, such an adverse condition cannot be easily accomplished. In addition, the process for heating a chip is necessary, and a number of complex test steps are required for realizing an adverse condition, such as that of a high temperature, which causes the cost of testing of the device to be high.